Albus potter y la pesadilla viviente
by frikific
Summary: Ser el hijo de Harry Potter es duro pero la cosa se complica todavía más si estas envuelto en otra profecía, te han puesto en una mala casa y un criatura oscura utiliza sus horribles pesadillas para manipularte y así recuperar todo su poder. Esta historia tambien la tengo publicada en potterfics y con más capitulos, espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

_**SELECCIÓN**_

-Albus Severus Potter- dijo la voz de la directora

El sombrero pudo ver el rostro de joven totalmente inmóvil antes de comprender una cosa, estaba paralizado, de hecho no solo el sino que todo a su alrededor se había detenido, pero no se sorprendió, era la segunda vez en su larga existencia que le ocurría algo así.

Un denso humo empezó a deslizarse entre los inmóviles estudiantes, finalmente al llegar a la altura del sobrero se empezó a juntar y a tomar forma, segundos después una rata gigante de pelo gris se encontraba frente a el

-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos -Dijo la criatura

-Concretamente desde hace un año, cuando me hiciste reorganizar las elecciones de casa solo para ayudar a Potter.

-Yo nunca dije que lo hiciera por James.

-Ni yo tampoco lo has dicho tú, solo dije un Potter.

Habría jurado que el humo a su alrededor se agitaba molesto.

-Bueno este año te daré poco trabajo, quiero que mandes a Albus a villaserpiente.

Dicho esto la criatura comenzó a transformarse en humo

-¡Espera! -Dijo el sombrero - No me vas a conceder el honor de ver tu verdadera forma

-Tener el poder de la ilusión resultaría poco útil si se le fuera mostrando a cualquiera mi verdadero yo ¿no?, tu concéntrate en tu trabajo y yo te daré aquello que mas anhelas . Estoy seguro o segura de que ya has deducido que para conseguir un poder sin límites solo necesito dos cosas y una de ellas es que ni Albus ni sus hermanos sufran daños graves y que estén todos en Hogwarts para cuando llegue la segunda, asegúrate de que James, arropado por sus amigos y familiares grifindor no se meta en demasiados líos o por lo menos que no le pillen, y de que Albus no sufra por fuera pero que Slytherin destroce su mente.

Dicho esto la ilusión se terminó, el sombrero vio moverse al asustado joven y se dispuso a hacer su cometido.

Mc Gonagall iba a su despacho tras una ceremonia de selección , que de seguro todos recordarían , el hecho de que Potter hubiera acabado en la casa de Slytherin había causado un gran revuelo , durante la comida no se había hablado de otra cosa y la anciana directora no pudo evitar fijarse en la incomodidad del pobre chico.

La mujer llego a su despacho pensando que todo había acabado pero no supo lo equivocada que estaba hasta que al entrar vio sentado en su silla a nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Quiero una explicación - Exigió Harry.

- Sabes que no puedes pedírmela a mi el director no tiene ninguna potestad sobre la elección de casa, eso es competencia única del sombrero- le respondió ella al Jeje de Aurores.

- Pues ese sombrero debe de empezar a tener los poderes dañados, porque mi hijo tiene lo mismo de Slytherin que yo, exijo que entregues el sombrero al ministerio para que sea revisado.

-Lo haré de buena gana, pero antes dime una cosa ¿estás seguro de que tu hijo nunca ha presentado ninguna cualidad de Slytherin?

- Quiero ese sombrero listo cuanto antes - Y dicho esto


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

-Déjame en paz -grito Albus mientras seguía corriendo por la negrura que se extendía frente a el.

-No puedes huir de mi Albuss sssoy tu verdadero yo- dijo la serpiente gigantesca serpiente que le perseguía.

-No yo no soy como tu, todo esto no puede ser real.

- Claro que no lo esss, no te esta persiguiendo ninguna serpiente- Dijo mientras la columna en la que Albus se estaba apoyando se convertía en otra serpiente de menor tamaño que le aprisiono- Pero la trisste realidad es que eress tan sserpiente como yo fíjate en que cassa estas.

-Papa me dijo que…

-Tu padre miente ssolo te dijo esso porque no pensaba que fuerasss a venir a essta casssa, pero ahora lo hass perdido todo Albuss, a tu familia, a tuss amigosss y a ti mismo.

La enorme criatura se abalanzo sobre Albus, y justo antes de que los colmillos perforaran su carne se despertó.

Y aunque nadie pudiera verla una criatura salia de allí riéndose, aunque nadie pusiera oírla.

La misma pesadilla lo atormento toda la semana, hasta que un día las cosa comenzó a cambiar, estaba en la sala común ensimismado en su propia desesperación cunado alguien le dijo

-Que te pasa Potter echas de menos a tu papi.

-Déjame en paz,- le dijo al alumno que probablemente sería de sexto.

-Así que nos a salido respondón escúchame enano sangre sucia, la sala común esta vacía y aunque hubiera alguien nadie movería un dedo para ayudarte.

Acto seguido comenzó a abofetearle y a patearle, ignorando los esfuerzos de Albus por defenderse.

-Déjale en paz - dijo una voz

- Pero si es el joven Malfoy ¿ que pasa me quieres ayudar?.

-Estas como una cabra, le vas a matar.

- Te voy a dejar una cosa clara microbio…

Su frase nunca llego a ser terminada pues oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse y vieron como un prefecto les miraba fijamente, lo que paso a continuación fue un visto y no visto, el prefecto curo las heridas de Albus con un hechizo y se llevo a su agresor fuertemente agarrado.

-Gracias -le dijo Albus al Malfoy

- De nada yo soy Scorpius Malfoy y tu eres Albus Potter ¿no?.

- Si encantado

Y a partir de ese momento su vida cambio para mejor.

Fuera de la sala común el prefecto yacía dormido en un banco mientras el agresor de Albus lo miraba, entonces u alumno de séptimo de la casa la casa azul se le acerco y le dijo

-Le estas dando mucho trabajo a la maestra, controlar a un sonámbulo siempre le pone de mala leche.

- Métete en tus asuntos, he hecho lo que ella me ordenó, atacar a Abus

-No de forma tan directa y no con testigos, de todas formas eso ya te lo dirá ella esta noche, asegúrate de estar dormido antes de las tres de la mañana o puede que le de por matarte.


	3. Maldad

Cuando Nick se durmió se encontró en su clase de pociones, el profesor Slugorn estaba explicando cuando de repente se volvió hacia el

-Llegas a tu hora, vaya novedad.

-¿Qué esta diciendo profesor? Si hace un rato que estoy en clase.

-Nick ¿Cómo has llegado a esta clase?

- Pues yo estaba… ¡la reunión! ¿Maestra?

- Por fin, te das cuenta, - dijo Norbert a su lado mientras la escena se disolvía en humo y segundos después se encontraba en el gran comedor - Yo la he reconocido desde el primer momento, esta claro que tu mente al igual que tu magia es muy débil.

- Seguro que no te atreves a decirme eso en el mundo real..

- SILENCIO- dijo el humo que los rodeaba- Nick no estas en la mejor posición para hacerte el chulito - el humo del que salían esas palabras se estaba transformando en la delicada figura de un ángel- Después de todo has fallado la misión tan sencilla que te di.

El se limito a bajar la cabeza con resignación

-Tenias que hacer que Albus se sintiera solo y desgraciado agrediéndole verbalmente y como mucho zarandeándole, darle una paliza ha sido una soberana estupidez, primero porque podrías causarle daños graves y segundo porque dejas pruebas del delito, los golpes dejan marcas pero las palabras no.

- Tu no me dijiste que no pudiera pegarle un poco además aun tenemos tus pesadillas para desanimarle.

-Pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces no te das cuenta de que ahora que Albus ha hecho un amigo unas miserees pesadillas no van poder desanimarle-dijo mientras su aspecto cambiaba de un delicado ángel a un demonio llameante - El único que ha hecho bien algo es Norbert el me a servido bien desde el principio y pronto podremos ejecutar su plan para que Potter padre no pueda examinar el sombrero y de paso podamos librarnos de esa baratija tan molesta.

Norbert dio un paso al frente dirigiéndole a Nick una sonrisa burlona

-El plan ya te lo resumí maestra sin embargo los preparativos aun no están listos del todo seria genial si pudieras distraer a los aurores con algún asesinato sospechoso, además así le dedicaran menos tiempo al robo del sombrero cuando lo llevemos a cabo.

- Muy bien hecho Norbert, tu ya te puedes dormir- dijo levantando su mano y haciéndolo desaparecer -Pero tu Nick creo que el castigo mas adecuado para ti es que sufras algunas de las pesadillas que tenia preparadas para Albus, que las disfrutes.

Y con un chasquido de dedos por parte de la criatura ardiente Nick sintió que caía a un pozo sin fondo donde solo habitaba el mal.

-Entonces ¿de verdad hablo parsel?- pregunto Albus

- Te lo juro, esta mañana cuando al despertarte te has puesto a sisear me has dado un susto terrible -respondió Scorpius.

-Como mola, voy a decírselo a James, ven que así te presento a mi prima de paso-dijo Albus terminando de vestirse y saliendo del dormitorio.

Tras una pequeña carrera al Gran Comedor Albus localizo con la mirada a su prima

-Hola Rose, este es Scorpius ¿sabes donde esta James?

- Que manera es esa de tratarme tu sin hacerme ni caso durante días y ahora como si nada- dijo simulando estar ofendida- Hola Scorpius, encantada.

-¿Dónde esta James? - insistió Albus

-Detrás de la columna ligando con una chica

Albus salio disparado y al encontrar a James le dijo a su acompañante

-Mi hermano tiene ya dos novias, no creo que necesite una mas

La cara de la chica enrojeció de ira y tras propinarle un sopapo que no olvidaría nunca se marcho, por otro lado la cara de James empezaba a tomar el mismo color que la de la chica y si Albus no le daba una explicación la cosa podía terminar mal.

-_Perdona pero tenia que decirte una cosa urgente-_dijo Albus en forma de siseos.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que le cuetes que tengo otras dos novias? Como ahora se enteren ellas… Un momento ¿eso era parsel?

- _No solo estaba imitando a una serpiente_

- _Vaya, vaya, yo que pensaba que era el único de la familia que lo hablaba aparte de papa pero no cuenta porque perdió ese poder-_respondió James en la misma lengua.

- _Es genial, me he enterado esta mañana, a lo mejor por eso el sombrero me puso en Slytherin._

- Puede, pero no se…- murmuró James pensativo- De todas formas mejor que dejes de hablar en siseos en publico, me han dicho que a los demás les da bastante mal rollo- dijo hablando normal.

Durante las siguientes semanas vivirían todos felizmente sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al final siempre sale a relucir la verdad.


	4. Predicción

Harry se quedo contemplando el cadáver que tenía delante aun no había llamado a la familia para comunicarle la noticia, pero de todas maneras no creía que Draco estuviera muy afectado, su relación con Lucius Malfoy nunca había sido la ideal entre un padre y un hijo, de todas maneras Potter tenia cosas mas importante en las que pensar, como por ejemplo como demonios había muerto, sabia que no era obra de la magia , tampoco tenia lesiones ni mostraba signos de envenenamiento, no podía explicarse , como un prisionero de Azcaban podía morir de pronto ahora que no había dementores y el análisis también decía que no era obra de causas naturales , realmente era un misterio, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando apareció Ron.

-En otras cárceles extranjeras hay muertes muy similares a estas, todas se produjeron ayer y además todos los muertos fueron mortifagos- dijo Ron.

-¿Crees que alguien quiere tomarse la justicia por su mano? - le pregunto su jefe.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza

-Eso mismo pensé yo pero al comentárselo a Hermione descubrí que estaba equivocado, ya que todas las victimas rebajaron su condena dándonos información sobre Voldemort o sus amiguitos.

-Entonces se trata de una venganza por parte de los mortifagos, esto no me gusta nada -dijo Harry pensativo.

-A mi tampoco- dijo Ron - Por cierto me ha llegado un mensaje de San Mungo dicen que Trelawney ha salido del estado catatónico y quiere verte ya.

En Azcaban uno no se puede desaparecer, pero cualquiera habría jurado que es lo que hizo Potter dada la increíble velocidad con la que bajo las escaleras de la prisión y finalmente llego al exterior, tras oír las palabras de Ron.

Una vez se apareció en San Mungo, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su antigua profesora, no pudo evitar tener miedo pensando en lo que le querría decir, desde que se produjo "El accidente" los poderes de su profesora habían aumentado mucho, aunque eso le había costado la cordura.

-¡Potter!- le saludo amigablemente su profesora al entrar en la habitación, Harry se alivio al ver que sus ojos no mostraban el brillo que señalaba la activación de sus poderes- Ven siéntate, tengo que hablarte de una cosita, espera un momento que...

Las palabras de su profesora fueron interrumpidas pues empezó a convulsionarse y en sus ojos su pudo percibir un cambio terrorífico.

-Te decía que esperases a que viniese a mí el mensaje-dijo con voz profunda, Harry recordó otra de las diferencias en el poder de Trelawney respecto a hace unos años y es que ahora era plenamente consciente a la hora de decir las profecías, además de que podía percibir detalles con mayor exactitud - Harry Potter se avecina una nueva guerra , lo que esta matando en las cárceles solo acaba de empezar a sembrar el pánico , su intervención en el mundo dará como resultado un guerra mayor a cualquiera que puedas imaginar y la única manera de evitar esto es matar a tus hijos.

-¡Estas loca! Mis hijos no tienen nada que ver con el caso de los mortifagos muertos, además dudo mucho que unas simples muertes de reclusos puedan ocasionar un cataclismo como el que dices -dijo Harry fuera de si.

Ella le miro con la mirada perdida y se llevo una mano al pecho

-Me vas a decir a mi que tus hijos son inofensivos, después de lo que me hicieron cuando apenas eran unos infantes -dijo la vidente esta ven con la voz un poco menos terrorífica , pero aun así perturbadora-Por su culpa , por culpa de su "accidente" mis poderes me causan arritmias , por su culpa solo puedo estar consciente cuando el destino considera que debo transmitir un mensaje , tus hijos son unos asesinos , que mataron a la profesora que tu conociste y en su lugar dejaron a esta carcasa vacía que ves aquí , destruyeron mi vida

-Ellos eran muy pequeños no se acuerdan de nada de eso, déjalos en paz-le grito el auror.

-No te lo he dicho por maldad Harry pero te juro que si tus hijos no mueren podría suponer la extinción de la raza humana -dijo esta vez en tono suplicante - Por favor, te lo suplico en realidad no hace falta que mates a Lily solo con que la mantengas alejada de Howarts durante el resto de su vida, bastara , por supuesto puedes ensañarle magia mándala a la escuela francesa , ya que se que tienes familia en Francia , pero por favor por lo que mas quieras mata a James y a Albus inmediatamente , si no lo haces les utilizaran para algo tan horrible que no te lo puedes imaginar.

Dicho esto el dolor cardiaco que desde hace un rato la afectaba se intensifico, el mundo empezó a oscurecerse para la exprofesora, lo ultimo que pensó fue lo que le quedaba por decirle a Harry, solo una frase "La guerra se desatara en tres años si no los matas"

Harry miro a la mujer inmóvil no considero oportuno molestar a nadie pidiendo ayuda pues cuando le dijo a Minerva que no abandonara la dirección del colegio a pesar de su avanzada edad le paso l mismo , se despertó y unas horas después había vuelto al estado catatónico .

Mientras se alejaba de la habitación no pensó en ningún momento en el sombrero seleccionador


	5. Chicas

La vida en la escuela siguió sin ningún percance, grave, algunas bromas de James , algunas novias furiosas con James , de hecho la mayoría de los pequeños percances de howarts tenían que ver James , Albus se fue animando cada vez mas con paso de las semanas , en noviembre su grupo de amigos se había ampliado de Rose y Scorpius , incluyendo también Lorcan y Lys , los hijos Luna , su primo Louis y por supuesto James .

Un día cunado estaban en los terrenos de Howarts, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid , Albus oyó una voz maravillosa y junto con Rose y Scorpius fue a ver de donde venia , sin embargo no fue el único pues en el vestíbulo estaba congregado medio colegio alrededor de la responsable de tan encantador sonido y tratándose de una chica , como no, estaba James.

-Maravillosa ¿verdad?- le pregunto James a su hermano

- Quien estaba cantando, parecía un canto de sirena , era precioso- dijo Albus maravillado.

Antes de que su hermano le respondiera pudo ver a la encantadora chica que emitía ese sonido, era una griffindor de primer año y su pelo castaño y su delicada cara hicieron que Albus estuviera a puto de babear.

-Que guapa es -dijo Scorpius, seguido de un alarido.

-Perdona no quería pisarte- dijo Rose con inocencia fingida.

- Su nombre es Lana Dumbeldore y es la nieta de cierto director que seguro que os suena-dijo James ante las miradas de asombro de los chicos, especialmente de Albus.

-Pero si yo creía que los gustos de de Dumbeldore eran algo "diferentes" ¿no?-dijo Rose que siempre le gustaba estar bien informada y odiaba equivocarse en cualquier dato.

-Ya pero de todos modos no creo que tuviera mucho que ver su criterio, esa chica es parte veela y apuesto a que su abuela también-contesto Albus que al visitar frecuentemente a sus primos Louis y Victoire, sabia reconocer el encanto que dejan los genes mágicos de las veelas.

-Yo también he pensado lo mismo -dijo James.

-Claro así no me extraña que se tan guapa-dijo Scorpius.

Una vez más se oyó otro grito de dolor en el vestíbulo

-Perdona, que patosa estoy hoy… -se disculpo Rose por el pisotón.

Antes las ovaciones del publico la canción volvió a surgir de la garganta de Lana, era algo, mágico.

-Presumida- dijo Victoire que acababa de llegar y se encontraba detrás de James.

- Vic esta celosa -dijo Louis que venia con ella.

-No estoy celosa, te recuerdo que tengo un novio fantástico, pero ya que le tengo que pasar a esa niñata el relevo de chica mas guapa del colegio he investigado un poco - dijo haciéndose la interesante- Sacando tiempo de mi plan de estudios para los EXTASIS, he averiguado muchas cosas de ella gracias al mejor invento creado por el hombre, "GOOGLE" .Su abuela era mitad veela de descendencia directa por lo que nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos , cuando tuvo a su hija Dumbeldore le aconsejo que se fuera al extranjero pues empezaba a hacerse algunos enemigos , en Estados Unidos nació su hija Lisa Dumbeldore la madre de Lana , su nombre nunca se divulgo mucho debido a que era una squib con escaso contacto con el mundo mágico . Sin embargo en el mundo del espectáculo en vegas su madre es la cantante más famosa que existe, donde es conocida como "Damivela" , su nombre artístico. Claro que lo mas importante de esta mujer es su poder , pues aparte de la belleza de las veelas posee una capacidad especial como le pasa a algunos squibs, tiene la capacidad de modular su voz de formas increíbles y sobrehumanas seguramente es debido a eso que Lana tiene una voz tan bonita , sin llegar al nivel de su madre claro.

-Veo que ya soy motivo de conversación-dijo la aludida que a pesar de que no había dejado de cantar ni un minuto hasta ese momento parecía haberles oído perfectamente- Pero lo cierto es que yo también he investigado sobre vosotros, de hecho no creo que haya nadie en todo el colegio que no lo hiciera, sois todos muy famosos -añadió con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Pues siendo todos parientes de famoso alo mejor deberíamos quedar juntarnos alguna vez ¿no?-pregunto Albus con voz firme.

Lana se acerco a ellos ante las miradas furiosas, o mas bien celosas de sus compañeros.

-Se nota que estas acostumbrado a encanto mágico-entonces acerco su cara a la suya y le susurro al oído - Eso me parece súper genial me encantaría que tu y yo nos conociéramos mas.

Tras estas palabras se fue seguida de su sequito de admiradores.

-Me parece que te ha salido una novia hermanito, sabes conozco un lugar genial en el que nadie os molestara, te lo digo porque algún día te puede resultar útil -se le acerco un poco mas y dijo en un susurro- _El baño en el que esta cierto fantasma llorón es magnifico para practicar parsel. _Es una pista, ¿no pretenderás que te lo diga sin más?

En otra parte del colegio Lorcan Scamander estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando un prefecto de Ravenclaw le paro y le dijo

-Puedes venir un momento

El un poco extrañado se dirigió con el a la sala de os menesteres y una vez allí le pregunto

-Que pasa, yo no he hecho nada malo - le aseguró asustado.

-Ya lo se pero yo y mi maestra necesitamos algo de ti , tranquilo no te pasara nada , solo es que necesitamos una marioneta y tu nos vienes bien-dijo el prefecto con voz cruel.

Lorcan empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si miles de voces le hablaran a la vez y se desmayo, mientras tanto Norbert lo contemplaba y sonreía , su plan ya estaba casi listo


	6. Secretos

Debido a que pronto empezarían los exámenes Albus decidió buscar ese sitio del que le hablo su hermano ese fin de semana, se pasó el sábado recorriendo los baños de las chicas siempre con la capa de invisibilidad y aunque supiera que si le pillaban podrían lincharle, hay que decir en su defensa que lo hizo intentando no violar la intimidad de nadie, teniendo mucho cuidado de que se encontraran vacíos cuando entraba.

Fue a mediados del día cuando entro en el baño abandonado del primer piso como en todos los demás se aseguro de que no había nadie ( por supuesto el no sabia que el baño estaba abandonado) , lo siguiente que hizo fue hablar en parsel.

-_Hola ¿hay alguien?- _pregunto pensando que una vez mas estaba hablando solo.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión paso algo distinto, oyó como sonaba una cisterna, seguida de un lamento.

-James, has venido a verme, que considerado-dijo una voz ñoña y cuyo tono de voz mezclaba extrañamente la alegría con la melancolía-Un momento, tu no eres James, ¿quien eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguro que vienes a reírte de mi -dijo empezando a enfurecerse.

-Yo soy el hermano de James, Albus y creo que tu debes de ser Myrtle la llorona -balbuceo este.

-James ya me dijo que vuestro padre os había hablado de mí, creo que me voy a sonrojar-dijo esta en un tono mas amigable.

La verdad era cierto que les habían hablado de la fantasma, pero no fue precisamente su padre.

Durante una cena en su casa, un año antes de que James entrara en el colegio, Ron comento algo sobre un fantasma que estaba realmente muy desequilibrada, al oír esto James se asustó, sin embargo su tía Hermione le dijo que no se preocupara ya que no le haría nada al ser hijo de Harry .Su padre se negó a darles explicaciones y les advirtió a sus amigos de que si las daban les juraba por Merlín que les metería una cría de basilisco en el baño. Sin embargo su madre les explico que esa fantasma se llamaba Myrtle , la llorona y que había estado acosando a Harry desde segundo , especialmente en séptimo ya que gustaban mas los chicos mayores , y de hecho se había colado en las duchas de el equipo de Gryffindor ( posteriormente se descubrió que llevaba años haciéndolo , y no solo en las de Gryffindor ) , además habría jurado que intento matarle un par de veces , con un propósito muy claro ya que parece ser que había grabado su nombre en un retrete junto al suyo eso siguió así hasta que Ginny le puso las cosas claras y ella empezó a llamarla la "Pelirroja culo gordo" no entro en mas detalles pero Albus sospechaba que la cosa llegó a mayores .

-Perdona ¿sabes si aquí hay algo escondido?- preguntó Albus.

- Claro, la cámara de los secretos - dijo ella

-¡Esta aquí! , como mola -entonces se quedo con un gesto pensativo- Aunque la verdad no debería visitarla hoy, mejo que lo haga con el resto mañana así te los presento, no te importa ¿verdad?

- Siempre que no traigas a la bruja de tu madre.

Nick entró en el despacho de la directora con mucho sigilo, asegurándose de que estaba vacío comenzó a buscar con la mirada al sombrero.

-Entra sin miedo muchacho , vieja arpía va a tardar en volver-le dijo la voz del sombrero - Y bien , ¿Qué esta haciendo esa lunática de tu maestra?.

-Tenias razón quiere eliminarte, te lo habría dicho antes , pero desde que falle en la misión de Albus me tiene muy vigilado , ejecutara su plan mañana , lo tiene todo preparado gracias a ese pelota insufrible de Norbert- dijo el chico con cierto rencor.

-Has hecho bien en servirme a mi y no a ella. Tu maestra solo concede poder a los que respeta, es decir a Norbert que tiene un corazón un ruin y una mente tan brillante como ella o puede que incluso más de lo segundo. Pero tu Nick serás el que este por encima de ellos, tu deseas solamente poder, mucho poder y yo estaré encantado de dártelo no solo voy hacerte poderoso sino también inmortal si sigues mis instrucciones. Dime que más sabes de su plan.

- Se que tiene poseído al hijo de los Scamander, Lorcan.

- El hijo de Luna , bien tu solo asegúrate de ser el encargado de destruirme , esa mala imitación de Freddy Kruger no sabe con quien se mete.

Nota : Tengo un ritmo de actulización muy malo , lo se , solo espero que osguste el capitulo.


	7. La Marca Tenebrosa

La madrugada del domingo fue algo que Howarts recordaría por siempre, cuando una onda de energía sacudió a todos los retratos del despacho de la directora, estos comenzaron a quejarse y a gritar pero cuando la segunda onda les sacudió comprendieron que si no se iban pronto de hay quedarían totalmente destrozados una vez se hubieron ido la tercera onda sacudió el despacho forzando el pasadizo y abriendo las puertas de par en par. Lorcan entro allí con paso seguro y con una sonrisa maligna en los labios que se ensancho todavía más cuando sus ojos, que brillaban bajo un maligno brillo púrpura, se fijaron en el sombrero.

-Hola engendro -dijo el objeto.

-¿Engendro?-dijo una horrible doble voz que combinaba la de Lorcan con una más femenina que más que una voz parecía el sonido de cristales rotos -Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y ahora que voy a salvarte antes de que Potter se acuerde de ti y te reclame tu vas y me llamas engendro -dijo rompiendo en un sollozo.

-Te crees que me chupo el dedo, tu lo que quieres es matarme maldita sicópata monstruosa-dijo el sombrero furioso.

-Pero hay que ver que mal te tomas la muerte, tienes que afrontarla con una sonrisa, aunque claro que mueras sin cumplir tu mayor deseo debe de ser frustrante. Porque para un objeto con alma la existencia debe de ser terrible, tener todas las emociones humanas sin poder serlo, tu sufrimiento es tan divertido-dijo estallando en unas estridentes y horripilantes carcajadas ,haciendo que se alegrara de haber creado un potente _Muffliato._

Cogió al sombrero y se preparo para marcharse pero entonces recordó que antes de irse tenía que "redecorar" ese despacho

Cuando Lorcan descendió sin escoba desde una ventana del quinto piso Nick pensó por un momento que su maestra iba a montar una carnicería con aquel chico, sin embargo pronto pudo fijarse de que el chico estaba levitando gracilmente.

-Mi parte esta hecha a hora te toca a ti no me decepciones otra vez - le advirtió la criatura que poseía al chico.

-No te preocupes, esta baratija quedara reducida a polvo, no te fallare.-le respondió de forma servicial.

-Bien y ahora lárgate voy a convocar la horterada esa y los aurores no tardaran en venir…_Mosmordre_ -gritó ella.

Entonces en el cielo de la escuela apareció una marca casi olvidada, una marca horrible, una marca que había poblado las pesadillas de varias generaciones. Apareció la marca tenebrosa

Cuando Nick llego al bosque prohibido ya faltaba poco para la hora de despertarse así que tenia que darse prisa para no levantar sospechas. Aunque se suponía que su maestra había creado una ilusión en su cuarto, no quería arriesgarse tenia que terminar con aquello .Se sacó unos trozos de tela del bolsillo y los arrojo al suelo.

-Esos son tus restos mortales-le dijo al sombrero - Les lance los hechizos que tu me dijiste, cualquiera que los examine creerá que son tuyos.

-Muy bien hecho, ya puedes dejarme, me las puedo apañar solo en el bosque .Pero antes ponme sobre tu cabeza.

Nick hizo lo que el sombrero le pidió pronto empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes -le tranquilizo el sombrero -Solo voy a reforzar las barreras mentales de tu mente para que el engendro no pueda meterse de lleno en ella. Además voy a hacerte un pequeño regalo.

Harry llego a Howarts hecho un manojo de nervios y su nerviosismo no disminuyo al ver la cara de la directora, seguramente debida al estado deplorable del despacho que estaba lleno de mensajes que decían: "El mal manda" "Arriba la magia negra" y "Voldi cara serpiente va a volver".

-¿Dónde esta Lorcan?-Le pregunto con voz seria.

- No creo que sea conveniente preguntarle todo parece indicar que la han sometido a _Imperius _y _Olvidate_ el pobre chico esta muy afectado.

-Pero tengo que saber como es posible que un mortifago le haya podido hechizar estando en Howarts.

-Deberías saber que Lorcan a sido varias veces castigado desde principio de curso por escaparse al bosque prohibido muy a menudo.

-Entonces debe de ser allí donde le hechizaron -Murmuró Harry pensativo.

Entonces Albus entro en el despacho de la directora con una mirada de terror en el rostro y corrió a abrazar a su padre. En otra situación le habría reprochado que entrara sin llamar o que la interrumpiera pero no se sentía capaz dadas las circunstancias.

-Vamos Albus tranquilo, se supone que los Slytherin tenéis nervios de acero.

-Perdona papa pero todos estamos muy asustados sobre todo James y yo, tenemos miedo de que Voldemort nos...

-Ni Voldemort ni nadie van a haceros nada .Voldemort esta muerto y te aseguro que ningún mortifago va a tocaros un pelo-Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo y le dio un objeto -Toma esto, pensaba regalártelo por navidad pero es mejor que lo tengas ya, llévalo siempre y siempre estarás a salvo.

**Aqui está otro capitulo de la historia , espero algún comentario si os gusta**


	8. Incognito

Los siguientes días en el mundo mágico fueron tensos pero todo el mundo se esforzó para que no cundiera el pánico, no obstante el hecho de que la marca apareciera en Howarts tuvo sus consecuencias. Se cancelaron las clases durante una semana para que los profesores pudieran ayudar a los aurores a patrullar por el Bosque Prohibido.

Por su parte Albus pensó que ya era hora de hacer una visita a la cámara de los secretos. Se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que Voldemort pudiera estar dentro pero era algo absurdo .Para empezar las barreras del castillo estaban intactas, quien fuera que hechizara a Lorcan lo hizo en el bosque. En segundo lugar, estaba muerto, lo mas seguro es que fuera una especie de estratagema de algún mortifago y los mortifagos por muy fieles que sean a su señor no suelen tener el poder de hablar parsel.

Albus se presentó en el baño de las chicas del primer piso junto con el se encontraban Rose, Scorpius y Lana, aunque estos dos últimos parecían tener un aspecto ausente.

-¿Estáis bien?- les pregunto Rose que también se había percatado de esto.

-Si, si… perdono es que me he sentido un poco desorientado -dijo Scorpius saliendo del trance al mismo tiempo que Lana.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, si Myrtle viene pude ponerse muy pesada -dijo Albus mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse -_Ábrete._

El lavabo comenzó a moverse dejando a la vista un túnel lo suficientemente ancho para que bajaran

-Yo no pienso bajar por hay, seguro que esta muy sucio-se enfurruño Lana mientras empezaba a juguetear con su pelo de una forma de lo mas cursi.

Mientras Rose intentaba por todos los medios que Scorpius no se quedase babeando en el suelo ¿Qué les pasaba a sus amigos?

Victoire Weasly caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Howarts. Si al estrés de los exámenes de sexto le sumabas la amenaza de unos chalados conseguías como resultado a una Vic atacada, aunque le hubieran dado días libres.

En este estado de agitación Victoire no se fijo en el chico que la venia siguiendo por los pasillos desde hacia un rato. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuando, al llegar a un pasillo desierto la acorralo contra la pared y la planto un beso en los labios

Victoire estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando de pronto sintió en el algo familiar

-Te echaba de menos -le susurro al oído.

-No pudo engañarte nunca ¿verdad?-le respondió Ted Lupin- Eres una de las pocas personas que me reconocen bajo cualquier aspecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y antes de nada no me trago que hallas venido solo a verme-Dijo esbozando un sonrisa picara.

-Te echaba de menos, eso es cierto. Pero realmente estaré aquí solo esta semana para protegeros por orden de Harry-admitió -Tengo que decirte una cosa pero mejor te la diga en otro lugar.

Llevo a Victoire al quinto piso y una vez allí no tuvo la menor duda de adonde la llevaba su novio.

La sala de los menesteres se había vuelto de dominio público en la escuela por lo que fue una suerte que no hiera nadie en ella.

Una vez allí Ted adoptó su verdadero aspecto y no pudo evitar darse cuenta con una mueca de desagrado que su uniforme se había hecho algunos rotos. Pues era para un chico de quinto mas bien flacucho.

-Teddy esto tiene algo que ver con el tío Harry - no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Piensa que hay una conexión entre las muertes en Azcaban , las que dijeron que eran "por causas naturales" en el Profeta y la destrucción del sombrero, además últimamente se ha obsesionado con repasar todas sus notas sobre el "accidente".

-¿El "accidente"? ¿El de Albus, James y Lily? Se que fue uno de los sucesos mas extraños desde la primera caída de Voldemort, ¿Qué tiene que ver con toda esta historia?

-Cree que liberaron algo hace nueve años, y que esta detrás de todo esto. Pero no esta seguro de donde encajan los mortifagos. Bueno, en resumen que tengas cuidado, ¿te importa irte un momento? Tengo que cambiarme de ropa para vigilar a James y Fred, que seguramente están juntos, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Victoire le miró con una mirada de falsa inocencia

-¿Y que hay de malo en que me quede?

Antes esta respuesta Ted pensó "Esto de que el mundo mágico este en crisis no esta nada mal"


End file.
